A Volta
by Lara Bradley
Summary: Quando pessoas do passado retornam desvendando segredos e trazendo novos,o mundo de Gina vira e ela descobre coisas inimaginaveis que a ajudam a trazer sua felicidade e a dos outros.
1. Chapter 1

Penélope olhava aquela tão irregular casa. Sabia que depois que entrasse lá não teria mais volta, tudo que evitava fazia tantos anos viriam à tona, segredos seriam revelados e seu coração escancarado à duras penas e suas perdas estariam mais vivas do que nunca.

Tinha que fazer isso, vidas dependiam dessa atitude. Não deixaria mais pessoas inocentes morrerem. Se pudesse iria evitar o máximo de mortes possíveis.

Molly estava fazendo os afazeres da manhã quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seu coração disparou.

-Mamãe está tudo bem?

Gina olhava sua mãe com medo.

Molly caminhou para a porta para ver quem seria, seu coração estava disparado. Gina a seguiu.

-Quem é?

-Gostaria de falar com Arthur Weasley. É um assunto muito importante.

Molly estava desconfiada. Como alguém esperava encontrar Arthur em casa nesse horário, considerando os tempos que estavam vivendo?

-Ele não está

-Eu preciso falar com alguém! É muito importante, se você quiser falar onde posso encontrá-lo, eu irei.

-Ele está no trabalho, no Ministério. – Molly estava muito desconfiada.

- No Ministério?

-Sim.

-Posso entrar e falar com a senhora? É sobre a Ordem.

Molly abriu a porta e se deparou com uma mulher de estatura media, os olhos castanhos claros e uma expressão muito triste, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foram seus cabelos loiros. Tinha tons muito claros e outros mais escuros beirando o castanho.

-Quem é você? - O tom de molly não era nada amigável.

-Penélope Bennet, vim falar sobre algo muito importante.

-O que isso tem a ver com qualquer ordem?

-A senhora sabe tão bem quanto eu o que é essa tal de ordem, não sabia com quem conversar, não posso mais falar com Dumbledore e vocês conhecem Harry Potter. Vim ajudá-lo.

-Como assim ajudar Harry?

-Sei de coisas que podem ajudar ele.

-A senhorita queira se retirar, por favor.

-Sra Weasley sei bem o tempo em que estamos, mas preciso falar com Harry Potter! Dumbledore pediu a minha ajuda.

-Não acredito na senhora.

Rony descia as escadas e ouvia aquela discussão. Foi se aproximando da porta para ver quem estava ali.

-Sei sobre as Horcruxes.

Bum.

N/a:Oiii essa eh a minha primeira fic,pode parecer meio confuso mas vai ser bem explicda ,espero q vcs comentem,mas jah agora obrigada..

Beijos Mágicos.

Lara!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Meias Respostas Quando Gina deu por si, a primeira que cena que viu foi sua mãe em um choro compulsivo. -Mamãe! Estou bem! -disse Gina para consolar a sua mãe, apesar de não ser exatamente essa a verdade. Molly a abraçou como se ela tivesse morrido e revivido e Gina notou a estranha do seu lado em pé com uma cara confusa. 

Rony também estava lá apesar de Gina não fazer a mínima idéia de onde ele viera.

Depois de alguns minutos, Molly se acalmou e um silêncio cortante reinou.

Ele foi quebrado por mais uma batida na porta.

-O que será agora?! - disse um Rony bravo, caminhando até a porta. - Quem é?

-Rony, somos nós. – ouviu-se a voz de Hermione.

Imprudentemente Rony abriu a porta. Lá estavam Hagrid, Tonks, Hermione e Harry.

-Harry querido! -Molly saiu do sofá e foi na direção de Harry para lhe abraçar com força.

Depois desse primeiro abraço o caos tomou conta da sala. Todos se abraçando e chorando e, somente depois de alguns minutos notaram a presença de Penélope.

-Quem é você? - disse Harry apontando a varinha para Penélope.

-Penélope Bennet e você quem é?- Penélope soava amigável.

-Potter,Harry Potter.

Harry estava desconfiado. Quem poderia ser aquela mulher que não o conhecia só de vê-lo?

-Era exatamente com você que eu queria falar. Dumbledore entrou em contato comigo há alguns meses, e falou sobre as horcruxes, sabendo que eu poderia ajudar.Por isso estou aqui.

O trio se olhou desconfiado. Penélope falava aquilo com uma naturalidade perturbada, como se doesse falar sobre o assunto.

-Nós podemos ir para o meu quarto para falarmos sobre isso.- Rony sugeriu.

Então o trio e Penélope subiram, deixando quatro pessoas confusas na sala.

-Mas que diabos eles estão falando e como essa mulher conhece o Professor?-Hagrid estava quase subindo as escadas para pedir explicações.

-Olha Hagrid, eu preciso ir para o ministério agora, mas tentarei descobrir algo sobre essa mulher. Como é mesmo o nome dela?

-Bennet, Penélope Bennet. -Gina se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde a chegada deles.

E assim Tonks e Hagrid partiram, mas não sem antes Tonks enganchar sua blusa na porta ao sair.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Penélope e o trio saíram do quarto. Nenhum deles estava com uma cara muito agradável.

Penélope foi embora dizendo somente um fraco "tchau".

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram no sofá e permanecera assim até Gina quebrar o silêncio.

-O que essa senhora queria contar? Como ela sabe sobre as horcruxes?

-Gina, acho que o melhor é você não ficar sabendo sobre isso - Harry falou quase que em um murmuro.

-Harry eu já estou envolvida nisso até a cabeça, fale logo!- Gina estava muito nervosa, esse e um monte de outros sentimentos se misturavam.

-Harry conta logo pra ela -Hermione parecia à beira das lágrimas e Harry não respondeu. - Gina, vamos para o seu quarto que eu te conto.- Hermione logo se levantou e levou Gina consigo.

Quando as duas ocupantes já estavam no quarto e a porta foi fechada, Hermione despejou tudo de uma vez.

-Essa mulher, Bennet, sabe sobre as horcruxes porque, segundo ela, foi ela mesma que as descobriu! Conseguiu isso graças a muito tempo de pesquisa, perguntamos se ela sabia quem era RAB e ela ficou muda. Harry não acreditou até ela falar a mensagem do medalhão e dizer que era dividido em sete horcruxes. "RAB não é ela", falou antes de sair, ficou em silêncio e foi embora.

A voz de Hermione já estava embargada, mas ao terminar de falar tudo muito rápido ela começou a chorar.Gina atordoada não sabia o que fazer e começou a consolar a amiga.

-Calma querida, shi shi, não precisa chorar. Eu estou aqui.-Gina falava na voz mais calma que conseguia fazer na hora.

Depois de algum tempo Hermione se recompôs.

- Mione por que você chorou?-Gina perguntou com uma certa incerteza.

- Gina, está tudo desmoronando, todo mundo pode morrer a qualquer momento agora que isso foi revelado! A caçada às horcruxes começou de verdade, o caminho a partir de agora vai ser escuro e difícil!

Depois da resposta, Hermione, abalada, se retirou.

Gina se sentou pensativa na sua cama. Lágrimas queriam sair e ela deixou, chorando por um bom tempo. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão e a única coisa clara em sua mente era uma pergunta: "Por que essa mulher está aqui só agora?".

- Gina, o jantar está servido!- ouviu sua mãe chamar.

Enxugou as lágrimas, levantou de sua cama e caminhou até a cozinha decidida a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

N/A: Oiii! Aí está! Nesse capitulo ela falou só um pouco, mas acho que deu para ver bem como a Gina está nesse momento, né? O cap está muito pequeno, mas a medida q a fic for se desenrolando os capítulos vão ficar maiores.

Espero que estejam gostando porque eu estou adorando escreve-la.Queria agradecer às pessoas que comentaram, vocês não imaginam o quanto me deixaram felizes! Agradeço também a quem não comentou, e um beijo enorme para a minha enorme amiga e beta Sarah.

Thaty:Brigada pelo comentário.

Thammy C. Malfoy:Eu sou nova essa eh a primeira coisa q eu tento escrever,ainda bem q esta curiosa.

Sophia D:Muito obrigada pelo comentário,me ajudou a escrever.

Franinha Malfoy:A minha intenção nesse capitulo foi soh apresentar e convencer todos,obrigada pelo comentário.

Beijos Mágicos.

Lara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - Se conhecendo melhor.**

Era uma manhã calma, devido às circunstâncias na toca. A Sra Weasley estava andando pra cá e para lá fazendo suas tarefas da tarde enquanto Gina estava sentada ao do lado da janela, olhando o mundo lá fora.

Fazia uma semana desde a chegada de Harry, Hermione e daquela tão estranha visita, todas as pessoas da ordem estavam tentando descobrir quem era aquela mulher.O trio ficava o dia inteiro no quarto de Rony pesquisando, juntando fatos e pistas para sair em busca das Horcruxes e Gina ficava excluída disso, pensando sozinha.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur seria daqui a dez dias, mas ninguém estava em clima de festa, seria uma simples cerimônia a qual Gina não queria ir.

"Toc toc"

As batidas na porta tiraram Gina de seus devaneios, para sua felicidade era Tonks, que usava os cabelos em um verde cor-de-burro-quando-foge, um jeans preto e uma blusa combinando com seu cabelo.

- Tonks entre e sente. - Molly quase a jogava no sofá ao falar isso.

- Beleza Gina? - Tonks perguntou forçando um sorriso.

- Sim.

- Tonks você quer um chá?

- Não Molly, obrigada, mas eu só vim dar uma passadinha para trazer as informações sobre a Penélope Bennet.

- Sim o que você conseguiu? - Molly se manifestou com muita curiosidade.

- Penelope Bennet, solteira, ex-auror, foi muito boa aluna, bem ativa como auror, mas também muito discreta. Ficou órfã de pai aos três anos de idade e de mãe com dezessete, filha de trouxas, sumiu do mapa há 18 anos sem ninguém saber. Pesquisei na ordem, ela fez parte, mas não conversava com ninguém. Sem parentes e amigos para pegar referencias, isso é tudo que há dela em qualquer lugar, ninguém realmente conhece essa mulher.

- Que coisa horrível! Mas a guerra acabou há 17 anos, como ela sumiu a 18? Como ninguém a conhece? - Gina pensava alto, intrigada com aquela mulher.

- Suas perguntas, Gina, só ela pode responder, mas agora preciso ir. Tchau.-Tonks ao terminar de falar foi acompanhada à porta pela Sra Weasley, mas depois do tchau Gina se perdeu em seus devaneios por mais um bom tempo.

Um dia depois da visita de Tonks, estava tudo quase normal, Gina olhava para fora da janela de seu quarto, aquilo já tinha virado um habito e se perdia em devaneios normalmente pensando em quando poderia ficar em paz de novo. Gina escutou batidas na porta.

- Entre.

Quando a porta foi aberta revelou a Sra Weasley com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

- Oi querida - disse ela caminhando até Gina e a beijando.

- Ola - respondeu Gina secamente.

- Se arrume, vamos para a Ordem. - Disse a sra Weasley.

- Como assim?! - berrou Gina, que não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por realmente ver a guerra.

- Eu preciso ir para a Ordem e não quero te deixar sozinha, os meninos já estão lá, não demore.

Rapidamente Gina escolheu sua roupa, tomou um rápido banho e logo estava pronta.Parou em frente ao espelho e se viu pela primeira vez em um mês. Estava mais branca do que nunca, seus cabelos tinham perdido o brilho e seus olhos estavam desanimados e com olheiras devido a noites mal dormidas. Gina se virou bruscamente, não querendo mais ver sua própria imagem, ela só refletia como estava se sentindo e nesse momento era a ultima coisa que precisava em sua cabeça.

Gina correu ao encontro de sua mãe entusiasmada, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Mamãe como nós vamos?- Gina queria saber, já estava pronta com a sua capa vestida, somente esperando a Sra Weasley se pronunciar.

- Vamos de Nôitibus, é o melhor jeito de ir sem sermos notadas.

Gina e a Sra Weasley pegaram o Nôitibus e foram para ordem, sem saber que lá mais uma vez encontrariam alguém.

Ao descer daquele nauseante passeio a primeira coisa que Gina viu foi a fachada da mansão Black, tão assustadora quanto sempre.

Ao chegar, a Sra Weasley olhou para os lados e bateu com a varinha na porta como se estivesse convocando alguém, depois de alguns segundos a porta foi aberta revelando um Lupin muito cansando, mas dando um caloroso sorriso.

- Olá, Molly quanto tempo! Você e Gina estão bem?

Depois disso alguns membros da ordem apareceram para cumprimenta-las, animando um pouco Gina por saber que estavam vivos, mas também a deprimindo, pois todos estavam abatidos e tristes.

- Gina, fique aqui na sala que preciso falar algo na cozinha com os membros.

Gina se sentou no sofá olhando tudo, como se estivesse vendo tudo pela primeira vez.

Depois de um tempo Gina notou ter mais alguém na sala. Era Penélope olhando para ela, com aquele olhar triste. Tentou sorrir, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi parecer que estava sentido dor.

- Olá - disse Gina indo se sentar mais perto de Penélope.

- Olá, sou Penélope e você? - isso foi falado em um fio de voz.

- Gina Weasley, prazer.

- Eu vi você na sua casa, não sabia que os Weasley tinham uma filha menina, mas é inegável que você faz parte dessa família. - Disse Penélope encabulada.

Gina olhou para os seus cabelos e disse:

- É verdade, mas você não mora aqui há muitos anos, não saberia mesmo nada da minha família. Até me admira que saiba que meus pais tinham filhos.

- Certas coisas se espalham quando se vive em meio a uma guerra.

As duas se olhavam intensamente apesar de Penélope encarar Gina e depois desviar seu olhar por diversas vezes.

- Gina, querida você está com pressa? - Molly entrou na sala tirando as duas da "conversa" - Porque vou demorar muito mais do que imaginava.

- Não mamãe, faz bem em poder sair, demore o quanto precisar.- disse Gina sorrindo para sua mãe.

- Oh, querida tudo vai passar e vamos viver felizes como sempre, não pense nisso, se distraia. Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem. - Molly abraçou Gina com muita força. Precisando de carinho, Gina a abraçou de volta dizendo:

- Mamãe não se preocupe. Agora faça o que tem que fazer, não se preocupe comigo. Te amo mamãe.

Assim a Sra. Weasley voltou para a cozinha, deixando Gina e Penélope sozinhas de novo.

Somente depois de alguns minutos de silêncio que Penélope falou.

- Parece que você se dá muito bem com sua mãe, eu era assim com a minha também. Sempre vou lembrar de certas coisas que somente ela tinha, como seu cabelo sedoso tão loiro, sua pele pálida, seu sorriso luminoso e sua voz.

- Então você se dava muito bem com a sua mãe?

- Sim, afinal ela que me criou sozinha, eu a admiro muito.

- Eu também admiro minha mãe, ela faz o trabalho mais ingrato do mundo sempre com um sorriso nos lábios e ainda ama seus filhos.

Penélope sorriu para Gina, não seu sorriso triste mas um sorriso verdadeiro que mostrava quem ela realmente era e naquele momento Gina percebeu que ela não era má, era somente muito infeliz.

Gina sorriu de volta.

- Você estava aqui no Reino Unido?

- Não estava longe, muito longe.

Foi a ultima coisa que Penélope disse antes de pegar uma bolsa que estava caída a seu lado e ir embora triste e estranha como chegou.

Mas dessa vez Gina não ficou desconfiada, simplesmente a olhou e algo nela a fez simpatizar e querer cada vez mais saber o porquê dela ser assim, tão triste e distante.

Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,finalmente consegui escrever esse capitulo! Foi duro, mas sabe que eu ate simpatizei um pouco com ele? Acho que é pq a Penelope aparece nele, adoro ela.

Queria agradecer às pessoas q estão lendo, pq eu estou muito feliz q estejam apreciando a fic. Se alguém quiser ler a fic e depois quiser q eu leia a sua fic eh soh dizer. Mesmo q não queiram comentar, façam um esforço.. eu sei q dah uma preguiçaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mas olha q coisa linda para se comentar, se quiserem falar q a fic ta uma enorme bosta vamos lah,qualquer ajuda e critica eh bem vinda, vamos escrever.

Um obrigada especial para Sophia D. Leiam sua fic, Entreo fogo e a Escuridão, é

Muito boa e para a Thaty, vcs não fazem idéia da felicidade da menina por vcs comentarem.

Beijos Mágicos.

Lara!


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A:nesse capitulo tem uma musica chamada I drive alone do Esthero,se puderem escutar seria muito bom._

"_O melhor lugar para se esconder é dentro de você."_

**Capitulo 4 - Mestre e o passado**

Gina estava tentando ficar sentada naquele "liquidificador". Por que sua mãe tinha sempre que ir para a Ordem no Noitibus? Não podia simplesmente aparatar lá? Esse era o terceiro dia em duas semanas que ia para a ordem com sua mãe.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur fora há três dias e a festa foi intima e feliz.

Gina pensava no casamento quando o "ônibus" deu uma grande freada e parou, resultando em uma Gina estatelada no chão como uma banana pisada. Gina caiu na risada sem saber ao certo o porquê.

- Vamos Gina levante - Disse a Sra Weasley a erguendo.

- O..k..ma..mãe – disse Gina, ainda se recuperando das risadas.

Fazia meia hora que Gina estava sentada no sofá, sozinha e lendo um livro sobre feitiços, quando escutou um barulho vindo de um quarto na parte de cima da mansão. Gina empunhou sua varinha e andou cautelosamente até onde ouviu o barulho.

- Mas que merda! - uma pessoa falou de dentro do quarto.

Gina entrou no quarto gritando:

- _Petrifiicus Totalus!_

O feitiço não foi rápido o bastante e Penélope abaixou automaticamente.

- Oh Merlim! Desculpe!! - disse uma Gina muito envergonhada

Penélope se levantou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem, afinal de contas não perdi de todo a prática.

Gina desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

- Você queria levantar isso? Por isso o barulho? - perguntou Gina olhando um enorme baú que dava para ser levantado facilmente com magia, mas ao modo trouxa a pessoa tinha que ser no mínimo forte, o que Penélope não era.

- Sim, era isso que estava tentando mudar de lugar.

- Por que não usou magia? - perguntou Gina, curiosa.

- Não faço magia há dezoito anos. Por algum motivo ainda não estou pronta para usar, mas isso não vem ao caso. - Cortou Penélope.

- Tudo bem - disse Gina com vergonha. - Posso te ajudar se quiser, sou muito boa em feitiços. - Perguntou Gina com expectativa. Fazia um bom tempo que não usava magia. Em plena guerra, menores podiam usar magia apenas com uma permissão de seus pais entregue ao ministério.

- Aceito sim, obrigada. - Penélope sorriu pra Gina, mas aquele sorriso que não espalhava alegria, somente mexia a boca.

Gina executou o feitiço e colocou o baú onde Penélope queria, o que levou mais tempo do que esperava, pois Penélope estava extremamente indecisa com a decoração do quarto.

- Agora está bom? - Gina falou se sentando na cama.

- Está ótima!

- Srta. Bennet, por que você esta mudando a mobília desse quarto? - Gina perguntou reparando nisso somente agora.

- Gina, não precisa me chamar de senhorita nem de Bennet. Pode me chamar simplesmente de Penélope, irei ficar morando aqui por um tempo.

- Nossa, alguém vai morar aqui sozinha. É um pouco solitário, não?

- Aprendi que nós temos que nos fazer companhia, e também temos que gostar de nós mesmos, pois a única pessoa que teremos que agüentar nossa vida inteira somos nós. Aprendi a ser minha companhia há muitos anos atrás. - Tudo isso foi dito como se Penélope estivesse lembrando de algo, com o olhar vago.

- Nossa você deve ter vivido muito sozinha depois da morte de sua mãe, principalmente porque no ano seguinte começou a guerra.

- Como você sabe quando minha mãe morreu? - Penélope a olhava de um jeito nada amigável.

- É que Tonks pegou informações sobre você, passou em minha casa e nos contou. - Gina tentou se explicar, percebendo que não seria nada agradável descobrir alguém mexendo no seu passado.

- Não sei porque isso me surpreende. - Penélope olhava a parede, ressentida.

Depois disso ficaram muito tempo caladas na mesma posição, sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

Mas aquele tão inconfortável silêncio foi cortado por vozes no andar inferior, vozes essas que pareciam estar discutindo.

Penélope e Gina foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegando mais perto, Gina pode ver que era Alastor Olho-tonto Moody, que gritava repreendendo os membros da Ordem.

- Como ousam trazer para a ordem uma impostora? Não pode ser ela, Penélope Bennet está morta! - Gritou Moody

Penélope estava todo o tempo atrás de Gina, e quando Moody virou-se para elas, ambos se olharam e um sentimento ali se instalou. Penélope correu para Moody, gritando.

- Mestreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Penélope o abraçou emocionada, a beira das lágrimas.

Moody estava completamente sem reação, assim como todos os membros que se encontravam na sala.

- Não pode ser... – Murmurava Moody, acariciando os cabelos de Penélope - Mas você não estava morta Penélope? - Agora ele estava mais confuso do que nunca.

Pela primeira vez ali alguém se pronunciou.

- Vamos deixá-los sozinhos, parece que têm muito a conversar.- Molly falou, mandando todos para a cozinha.

Gina foi junto com sua mãe, deixando duas pessoas muito emocionadas e aparentemente com uma grande historia para contar para trás.

Gina já estava entediada. Fazia três horas que Penélope e Moody estavam conversando, que depois de serem interrompidos inúmeras vezes, foram para o quarto onde Penélope ia ficar. A cabeça de Gina pipocava com inúmeras perguntas, estava tentando ler um livro sobre feitiços, mas não conseguia se concentrar, só pensava no que Penélope e Moody estavam conversando.

"_Mestre, mas que nome estranho de se chamar Olho-tonto..."._

Os pensamentos de Gina foram interrompidos pelo barulho de madeira batendo no chão. Ela saiu rapidamente da cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Penélope estava beijando o rosto de Moody como se estivesse se despedindo, e Moody estava branco, parecendo que tinha chorado. Penélope estava com uma expressão triste e com os olhos vermelhos de quem tinha chorado muito.

Moody foi embora e Penélope subiu para seu quarto. Gina a seguiu, pois queria ver se conseguia algumas respostas.

Um som calmo saia do quarto de Penélope, uma gostosa melodia. Gina foi se aproximando cada vez mais e a musica ficava cada vez mais alta. Abriu a porta delicadamente e tomou um susto com o que viu.

Can't move on

But I can't go home

And I'm not so strong

But I make my way

To the place I know

Inside my heart

Where I used to go

To get brave and

I don't wanna be lost anymore

Penélope se movia delicadamente, seus braços e suas pernas em uma harmonia calma, suas mãos em sua cabeça, seus olhos fechados. Dava giros, rodava e mexia seu corpo...

Can't move on

But I can't go home

And I'm not so strong

But I make my way

To the place I know

Inside my heart

Where I used to go

To get brave and

I don't wanna be lost anymore

Em uma mistura de balé com algo puramente artístico, sem conceitos.

Rodopiava, girava seu corpo e se movia lentamente enquanto a musica tocava.

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gotta find my, gotta find my, gonna find my way back

home

Gina ficou de boca aberta. Penélope fazia com que ela quisesse dançar junto. Observava aquilo achando muito bonito.

I don't know where I go

But I know I drive alone

I terribly miss you

More than you'll ever know

You've gotta come back somehow

You've gotta come back somehow...

Um triste sorriso escapou da boca de Penélope, mas um sorriso que Gina não saberia se chegaria aos olhos. Com os olhos fechados Penélope continuou.

Can't move on

But I can't go home

And I'm not so strong

But I gave my way

To the place I know

Inside my heart

Where I used to go

To get brave and 

Com o último acorde, Penélope caiu no chão e chorou por tudo. Gina, com medo de que Penélope a visse, saiu correndo, indo ela mesma chorar, sem saber o motivo.

NOTA DA BETA (SARAH) – FODAAA! Cara, não sei vocês, mas essa ultima cena foi a melhor da fic inteira até agora!

Talvez seja porque fui eu quem fez a Lara gostar da musica, ou se é porque eu acho a Penélope extremamente foda, mas eu ADOREI essa ultima cena.

Desculpem se as vezes a gente deixa escapar algum erro, fazemos o que podemos, podem ter certeza disso!

N/A:estou super feliz com esse capitulo ele saiu melhor do que eu imaginava principalmente q no começo achei uma bosta,mas eu mudo de idéia,pedir comentários eh muito chato então não vou pedir pq isso nunca me influenciou para mandar um, então espero q tenham gostado muito da fic,esse capitulo apesar de parecer bobo e não importante ele eh muitoooo importante,espero q gostem agora vou agradecer muitoooooooooo para as pessoas q comentarão,e um obrigada par aqueles q não comentaram.

Biazinha Malfoy;brigada mesmo por ler a fic,a penélope vai aprecer mais e isso vai mostrar quem eh ela e tudo mais.Beijos Mágicos. Lara!

Sophia D.:Brigada vc pelo comentário e vou passar lah na sua fic,parabéns pelo premio.Beijos Mágicos.Lara!

E ai o q acharam,não se acanhem digam o q quiserem.

Beijos Mágicos.

Lara!


	5. Chapter 5

Caros Leitores(fantasmas):

È o seguinte povo,a fic vai acabar não vou mais escrever sabe o q eu decidi fazer igual series q não fazem sucesso nos EUA não tem resposta do publico acaba,portanto como não está tendo nenhuma resposta vou deletar a fic segunda q vem.

Obrigada.

Beijos Mágicos.

Lara.


End file.
